gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha Goldshot
Hello there! I am Princess of Russia; Samantha Goldshot-Decksteel. I was born October 2, 1715. I was born on Driftwood Island, my father was John Goldshot, my mother is Anne Veer - Sterneaston, and my older brother is named Davy Goldshot (35 years old). Me and my brother were always alone on the island, so we had to survive everyday. My mother is/was a pirate/hunter. Also, her and my father never got married. She left when I was 6 months. My father said she left because she loved us. It didn't make any sense, but then again neither did the point that he loved her. I guess they got along and my mother believed they were soul mates. My father didn't believe in soul mates, because he was Christian. Anyways, my father says that when I was born he was sad that day. He says Grog (my uncle) told my father that I was to die when I was 21 years old. It didn't come true, and I never believed it for a second. I always knew Uncle Grog was jealous of my father, because he had my mother, and my uncle liked my mother too. There is one day I remember quite clearly, when Davy was cooking crab in the house and I was swimming in the water. Davy was screaming and he was on fire! So, he came running out from the house , I remember we had an amazing adventure that day. We went underwater with our snokels and found priceless items. We also found skull treausre chests! We were shocked. We brought it all up onto the beach and looked inside. In the chests were carvings of idols, and other merchindises. There was also a letter. Since neither of us could read we waited for our father to come back. My father was a doctor on Tortuga with my uncle Doctor Grog. My father would come home only once a week to check upon my brother and I. He read it to us, and it said, ''Dear Reader, Please take good care of this letter as I have taken care of my chests. I'm writing for my husband, and my children. I love my best friend John, and we had great times, but I found another man in my life. His name is Tobias Stearneastern. We got married, but had no children of our own. I also want to write to my son, and my daughter, they shall grow up, and be gracious. Nothing like me, by no means. I love you all. And please, If you ever see my beloved family, tell them, I love them. Sincercely, Anne Veer - Sterneaston. ''Yes, the letter was from my mother. Everything was hers, the helm, and the chests and the idols. The idols we found out were from El Dorado the city of Gold. When my Davy was 18, and I was 13; Davy, and I left Driftwood, on a built boat Davy had been making for a few months and went to Tortuga to find my father because he hadn't come back for two years. After a few days we found my Uncle Grog and pronouced my father had died from a rare cancer from his smoking. My uncle then took me into his care. Davy left because he was old enough. So he bought a house, and took all of my mother's and father's belongings and has them in his house. I left my uncle when I was 18 and brought a ship of my own. My mother inspired me to become a pirate and so has my brother Davy. There was one day when I was working and I was helping Ned Whalebreaker with his eye because it had gotten shot through (He is now better because he went to Jolly's Locker). Ned, found a letter on my desk that wrote," ''We need your help, Grog. You are the best doctor in the field of medicine. Will meet at midnig ht at your office. Signed, You know who...". ''I questioned my uncle because it was odd how the letter was on my desk. The letter came from an EITC Lord who is unknown and I found out my uncle was an EITC spy and he was their main doctor. My father was also EITC. Though my father was a spy too. Since they were spies they had nicknames. My father was Jason Gling, and my uncle was Dennis Gardner. My father was also a captain. I also found out when my father enrolled into the EITC to spy for his life (He was arrested for piracy) he met a woman named Rose Daggerskull. She was much younger than my father, and she was also a spy. She was a Sergeant in EITC. They shared their real names and their real stories. They became a couple and had a very close relationship. They also got married, but didn't have any children. Rose is still alive and is like my mother. She is 40 years old. She is also a pirate again, because the EITC dropped her and she was let free. When I was 28, I met the love of my life, Roger Decksteel. We met in Kings Arm, and we were friends, then started dating. When we were dating he told me he was EITC. I was shocked and very sad at the time but I still loved him; I didn't care what he was. After a month he propsed to me in Kings Arm. On June 21, 1744, I had my dream wedding on Driftwood Island. We had tons of people there. Charognard, my best friend was the maid of honor, and Erica, my other best friend was my bridesmaid. Roger didn't have a best man or groomsmen. Just EITC men. Me and Roger have been married for five months now. We moved in with his sister Elizabeth Swann, and now I live in The Governor Manison with Roger (32 years old), my oldest daugther Emily (18 years old), Ishamel, Bart, Luckey ( Adopted 'Foster' Triplets, 16 years old), my daugther Anne (Named after my Mother; 13 years old), Roger Jr., Michael, (Twins, 2 years old) Elizabeth (Roger's Step-Sister) And Myself. I know that is a lot of family, But I love everyone. I talk to my Step-Mom; Rose, Mom; Anne, and my Step-Father; Tobias all the time! Also, Roger is a Lord of the EITC. He is also Prince of Russia! Since I'm married to Roger, I am the Princess! I am also Level 36. I am also a doctor and work with my Uncle Grog. I'm also an assassin! I will be attending The Port Royal School of Law for a degree in Defense of Law. I am now 30 years old! One day in the mail I got a letter stating my Grandfather Jacob had died! I never even heard or met him, but he was the king of Norway! I was the next in line with my brother Davy, since my father died. I was Queen Samantha at one point, and had a guild called Norwegian Empire, then I gave up the throne. And now I wish Norway the best of luck to find a worthy democracy since I made them change, to have a free right policy for everyone. Anyways, I wish everyone fair winds, and God bless all! And now, I'll leave with two out of my ten quotes. ''"A bad day is the key to the best life. " When you look back you fail, so look forward." '' Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories